tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Specter
Specter is BLACK Spy Ghost created by youtube user, BladeCross . Personality and Behaviour Towards mortal(s), his thirst for blood is increasing overtime. The more mortal able to escape his wrath, the more powerful he can be. He's also a sadistic monster towards them as he can decapitate limbs with ease. But to other freaks or monsters, he will ran and keep slaying his prey. When there's none, he's able to exploit his thirst for blood. If he encountered a long range enemy, he will try to get safe spot or a sweet spot for him to snipe of unaware sniper. Although he put himself in dangerous, he's a glass cannon type while using his rifle for sniping. He tends to scare the others with his kills. And he starts with unaware human. When he successfully created terror, he will chase them. If failed, he will look somewhere else as. And since he's a wandering around the place type of person, he usually stalk someone from his realm. Although he cannot interract with any means to human realm while he's inside his realm. Power and Abilities - Ethereal(Active and Passive) Active : He's able to transport himself to his realm and begin to chase his target or stalk his target. But his only way of getting back to human realm, is not being that close to his target. Passive : He cannot interract nor be damaged by any means. And the time he spent in his realm created to be a reality which he gains Superhuman Strength and Endurance. - Blood Thirsty His thirst for blood is what drives him. The more thirst he has, the more powerful he can be. But the result after the bloodshed, his strength back to square one before his thirst for blood increasing overtime - Combative Stance - One Handed(Frontal and Backwards) He likes to start with one handed weapon because to him, it's pretty well balanced. He's able to attack faster with the cost of his attack damage are weaker. He usually use this stance as hunting and decapitation for easy kill. - Dual Wield(Frontal and Backwards) His attack is even faster in this stance, he rips his target with this when his thirst of blood is not yet satisfied. But he also change to this stance when he's fighting more than one enemy(ies) - Pole(Two-ways Scythe) His attack range and damage are large. Although despite the weapon is menacing, his attacks aren't that fast. He usually use this stance against powerful being than him. Or slower than him for satisfactory reason. - Glass Cannon(Long Range mode) All his damage output became one and delivers incredible damage. But his defenses and endurance won't hold. In this stance, he's fragile. A single headshot from his enemy able to deliver an incredible damage as he use his sniper to damage his enemy. He used this stance to fight against other sniper. Fault and Weaknesses Faults and Weaknesses : - Despite he's able to transport himself to his realm where he's much faster, doesn't mean it's a guarentee catch for him. He must look for a spot where his target isn't too close to him. - Being ethereal doesn't mean he cannot be touched. In that form, he is invisible and fast. But he's never able to escape from liquid/fire obstacle which makes him visible. - His thirst of blood what makes him stronger. But at the same time, if he's able to satisfy(ies) his thirst by decapitating, then his strength back to before his thirst of blood increasing overtime. - He's weak against fast-generating limb freaks/monsters due to his Blood Thirst ability When facing them, his thirst will be quench real fast. - His combative stance ability can be his weakness : * * In his One-Handed stance, he cannot damage his enemy high enough.(150hp damage on hit) * * In his Dual-Wield stance, he has to put more effort fighting against his enemy and risky when fighting against another melee user and another various type of range. * * In his Two-Ways Scythe stance, his attack is slower. An agile enemy have higher chance to be able to dodge his attack * * In his Glass Cannon stance, he puts everything to damage and not defensive status. And his Glass Cannon ability only works if he's able to decapitate(head) an enemy (wether it's dead ringed enemy or not, it will count as decapitation). Notable Video First Batch Category:Spies Category:Spiritual Category:Lawful Evil beings